Vindicta
by CreativeWritingGirl
Summary: What if it weren't Artemis obsessed with fairies, but Holly obsessed with Mud Men? How far will this elf go for revenge?
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean, she dead? No! This is a mistake! You have to find her! She still out there! Find her!"

"Holly. I'm sorry. She's gone." The LEPMarine officer escorted the crying elf from the headquarters.

When she reached her empty apartment, the thirty-six year old Holly short ran into the bedroom she shared with her mother. The bed was neatly made with the forest-green comforter smoothed perfectly. Coral Short had ran her slim hands across it this morning, dressed in her jumpsuit for work. Holly looked at the wall above the bed, where a photo of her and her parents hung. If Holly had been crying before, that was nothing compared to the tears that flowed down her cheeks now. Straightening the photo, Holly wiped the tears from her cheeks. She had to be strong. The Short women were strong.

Suddenly, Holly knew what she had to do. Running to the bathroom, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked so much younger with her long auburn hair. That had to go. So did the black skirt and green blouse. Holly short needed to make a change in her life. She had nothing anymore. No father, no mother, nothing. And it was all because of the Mud Men. Holly changed into black jeans, combat boots, and a gray hoodie. Stepping into the bathroom, she looked down at the pair of kitchen scissors in her hands. _You can do this, s_he told herself. And she raised the shining steel blades to her head of gorgeous reddish hair. Placing the family photo and a few meager possessions into a bag, she left the only home she had ever known, heading towards the LEP training center in the distance.

Holly Short had only one thought in her mind. Revenge.

**A/N Hi. Me again. This is a little darker-themed than what I would normally write, but I think it is going to be fun.**

**Review for more. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

"Excellent, Holly!" Vinyaya called as the young elf's shuttle pulled into the hangar. "Another perfect score."

"Thanks" the elf said. "I was taught by the best."

Vinyaya laughed.

Holly left the training center quickly. There was no need to linger. Besides, there was plenty to be done. Plotting, planning. Just as soon as she finished her education, she would be accepted into the LEP, and she could put her plan into action. She was almost ready. All she needed was a little more time. The two months she had remaining of LEP school would suffice.

* * *

Holly graduated top of the class. She was the best pilot and could take down even the biggest boys in the school. She was a perfect physical specimen and could dead-lift almost one hundred pounds. The LEP better be ready.

It wasn't easy being the first female officer. It was harder than Holly had thought it would be. But when she came home to her new apartment every night, she would look at the photo of her family before it had fallen apart, and she would say, "This is all for you, Mom. All for you."

Before Holly knew it, she was halfway through her eighties. She needed to get her revenge now, before it was too late. She had selected her subject. The leader of the organization the Extinctionists.

**A/N DUNDUNDUN!** **PLOT TWIST!**


	3. Chapter 3

A small souk in Morocco. A stinking, filthy place. Perfect for a stinking, filthy Mud Man and his filthy Mud Man exterminating ways. Holly felt her hatred for the Mud people bubble over, making her want to scream the unfairness of the whole situation. How these people got to live. How they had the right to murder her mother. Holly knew that Damon Kronski was not directly responsible for her mother's demise, but he was a Mud Men, and nothing could change that the Mud Men killed Coral Short. And that was a crime that Holly would never forgive them for.

Holly watched the wretched man speak to the young boy that he was making some buisness deal with. The young raven-haired kid's features were twisted into an expression of revulsion. Judging from the human feces and tanning vats that were everywhere, Holly was glad that she was wearing her helmet. Holly had illegally hired a dwarf named Mo Diggums (a criminal whom Holly knew that Mo was not really his name) to open a tunnel directly beneath the feet of Damon Kronski and subdue him in the tunnel while she _mesmerised_ the two humans into the false reality that Kronski had to use the bathroom. She knew that Kronski wanted whatever was in the covered cage that boy held. However, she never dreamed that this covered cage would thwart her plan.

Holly watched her scheme unfold perfectly, until the unexpected happened. Kronski lunged across the table for the caged animal, and the boy leaped out of the way. He retreated to the side of the table that Kronski had been standing. Holly could only watch in horror as the little boy disappeared, along with the cage he had been holding, leaving only a small mound of dirt in his place.

* * *

Holly flew, shielded, back to the entrance of Mo's tunnel, a few hundred yards away. _How could this happen? _she fumed. _Why this? I have a little boy instead of a powerful, horrible, monster of a man._

Mo sat at the tunnel entrance, eating cockroaches, while the boy lay, cased in dwarf spittle that was hardening by the second. He was clearly in shock. His face was free of glowing body fluids, but it looked terrified. Holly almost felt sorry for him. Then she remembered that he was a Mud Man, or more accurately, a Mud Boy.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"No one," Holly replied, forcefully. Then she added an edge of _mesmer _to her voice. "Go to sleep, you filthy Mud Man," she said sweetly.

He did, Holly fuming at his side.

**I came here for fun, but I stay for the reviews. Thanks for everything, readers. Now keep it up!**


	4. Chapter 4

_What am I supposed to do with a Mud Boy?_ Holly fumed. _How on earth will I ever sort this out? I'll be fired! I'll lose everything! No one can know about this! I will be banished to some far corner of the world! _Just as she was thinking this, the Mud Boy sat up, gasping.

"Butler," he laughed, rubbing his eyes. "I had the craziest dream. There was this red-haired girl with pointy ears who kidnapped me after our exchange with Kronski, and..." he trailed off, looking at her. "You're a fairy. A real fairy."

"You're too smart for your own good," Holly replied huffily.

"I have been told," the young human snapped. "Now, are you going to tell me why I am encased in glowing slime, or do I need to use my _superior intellect _to figure it out myself?"

"You are the result of a scheme gone terribly wrong. You are not supposed to be here."

"Miss, 'scheme' is is my metaphorical middle name. Especially ones that benefit only myself."

Holly froze. The young human was right. Her scheme had been supposed to benefit only herself. It was like reverse psychology.

"You are right," she said slowly. "You are absolutely right." She was almost starting to like this boy. She mentally smacked herself. _When did I become so soft?_

**A/N I know, short, but what else do you expect from a failure of a writer like CreativeWritingGirl? School is starting, my laptop is broken, and I hate typing on my brother's. I'm saving up for a new one, but who knows when I'll have enough. I love you guys. reviews make me so happy. Keep it up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Ahhhhhhhh! I've been away for so long! I'm really really sorry!**

Holly subdued the boy again, as his smart-ass dry remarks were starting to drive her up the wall. She sat for a moment staring at his sleeping form. She had literally no idea how to fix this situation. All she knew was that the LEP could never find out. If they did, Holly would be out of Recon before she could say 'D'Arvit'. So secrecy was her only option.

Covering the boy in cam-foil and hooking him to a moonbelt, she rose into the air. Shielded and invisible, she and her illegal cargo flew silently into the night.

_The souk, earlier._

Butler watched his principal disappear into hole just when he was about to make the big switch with Kronski. Kronski threw a temper tantrum and stormed off. Butler was speechless. No training at Madame Ko's academy ever told him what to do if his principal disappeared into a hole. Was there even anything to do? Butler didn't know. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to try to find out.

**A/N Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long. School is hell. **

**I know this chapter is short, but what of this story isn't? I didn't feel very inspired to write today, but I felt like i owed it to my lovlies. 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm baaaaaaack. This is short, but I should be back later today with more.**

Holly flew over Fez, the mud boy clipped to her moon belt. When she reached the shuttle, she placed him in the cargo hold, bound and invisible. Sheknew it was cold down there, and wet, but why did she care if he got sick? However, as she flew back to Haven, the guilt gnawed at her. He was only a boy, and she had given him quite a shock this afternoon. Perhaps he deserved a proper seat. Holly shook her head to clear it and pushed the guilt down. He would be dead in a few hours anyway.

She pulled into the shuttle bay, suddenly realizing that she had no way of bringing him inconspicuously into the city. She had planned to kill Kronski in Fez, when she could not be as easily found. However, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't bring herself to kill the poor boy. He seemed so innocent, sleeping all alone in the hold, and very small and weak. Holly didn't know what to do.


End file.
